Herbert Silverman
"''It's not like I'm not the weird cousin a few times removed who lives under the stairs.'" ' History Background Where would one start with Herbert Silverman? Born to the Brotherhood of Steel, he was a difficult child, lackadaiscal and lazy, he never saw the point, really the point of anything. The more they fought and forced to put him in the mold, the more he bucked and fought back, yet Herbert laughed, he laughed because they didn't seem to be aware that insanity was trying to do the same thing over and over and expect different results. Which was sort of a metaphor for the Brotherhood now wasn't it? He grew up a Scribe, his specialization in medical technology- but he never got much better about fitting in, even if he went through the motions. He would always be struck right where he was, even though what he did didn't really amount to anything in the grand scheme of things. Worst was that everyone thought they were fighting the good fight...which was so utterly laughable that Herbert nearly laughed his way right out the front door. Well, actually that's just what he did. While some would make a fine point on it that the Brotherhood of Steel was some great force to be reckoned with not to be slighted, Herbert was just done, and grabbing his things, he just walked out between the changing of the guards, in broad daylight without a care in the world. Really he just showed up on day at the Old Mormon Fort, a face no one ever saw in Freeside, that started to work without saying much of anything- no one really complained or asked much more than his name, so he really never left, becoming part of the Followers of the Apocalypse, which to him was ironic, given his world view. Well, at least he got the joke. It's been years since then, and Herb hasn't seen a reason to move on, a job where he feels like he's doing something, and no one really tells him what he has to do (other than avoid the patients at all costs), so he's become the sardonic terror of the Followers, no one argues his usefulness, but no one ever really wants him around either. But even that is a little bit funny. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality Herbert is giddy, but not necessarily friendly, he's always quick with a joke- but he's always the man who laughs first, laughs loudest and doesn't seem to know when to quit. In fact he seems just about amused about everything around him, more so when things aren't funny at all, that's about when he's at his worst really. While Herbert is a gifted doctor, there is rarely a day he actually works with real people he's remarkably morbid, a little bit too much gallows humor in him, and for that his bedside manner lacks to say the least- there is no breaking the news gently when it comes to Dr. Silverman...but he argues that's because no one really understands that everything is just matters temporal, there's no real reason to feel sorry for anyone, its all a gag. A good sense of misguided humor probably wouldn't be so bad, if it weren't for the fact that Herbert is just a bit too intense form all of his years of training, he doesn't blink much and carries himself like one would think a soldier would- he doesn't back down and he apparently hasn't found anything to scare, shame or coherse him to behave himself. While that might make him seem threatening, which might be his intention, it's only because he only seems so absolutely unhinged that people generually don't know what to think of him. There is no depth to constant mirth, he's not secretly depressed, or if he is it's not as though he's ever shown such an inkling. He's confident in his skills, and generally hates structure to the point of rebellion. Because who knows what's next and who has a say on how the future will go? He lives in a constant state of schadenfreude he knows more than he's letting on, and life is just a private joke which he doesn't share the punch line. Eat, sleep and be merry, for tomarrow we die. And life all too short to take too seriously.. Appearance Curly hair pomaded back to a slick backed wave or left to wildly stick out in every direction (depending on his mood), lab coat, suit various states of 'on', usually just pants and his undershirt since his blood is just too thick for the Mojave heat...he honestly almost misses living underground. Relations * Sal Silverman(father) * Antoinette Silverman (mother) * Anthony Silverman (brother) Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Mojave Category:Followers Of The Apocalypse Category:Brotherhood Of Steel